


Tearing Myself Apart

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I longed for a whole new life, but nothing prepared me for what I found.'<br/>Shy writer Erin Boag has clung for years to her safe, suburban world, until she receives a mysterious invitation to an infamous writers’ retreat. Her urge to leap into the unknown is at once terrifying and irresistible. Shocked, yet wildly drawn to the lavish, pleasure-seeking lifestyle of those around her, Erin knows that these eight weeks will change her forever. Swept up in a maelstrom of lust, obsession and jealousy, Erin finds herself torn between her need for two very different people in a love triangle where she will either be cherished — or consumed.</p><p>AU as hell. Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

For years Erin Boag had wanted something more than the simple way of life she lived. All the same she had not expected to find herself invited to the most infamous writers' retreat known to anyone in the business. The urge to jump at the chance was both thrilling and horrifying by turns. She knew it could be good... or bad. 

Arriving on the first day was nerve-wracking. She knew, instantly, that the writers' retreat would live up to every expectation, if she was willing to take a chance. Her gaze slipped quickly over the males in the group, she had no real interest in men, but slowed as she trailed her gaze over the women. There were two options, both looking interesting. 

She had presented herself in a simple white sheath dress and ballet flats, her dark brown, near black, hair falling in loose waves. She had been drawn instantly to look at the smaller women in the room, smaller than her at the least. One was Katie Derham, renowned mostly for her enjoyment of writing such erotica that many places stocked her books on the top shelves of the romance section. Katie was shorter than her, but beautiful and eye-catching all the same. Her hair, a rich chocolate color, fell freely to her shoulders in loose curling waves, her eyes, a beautiful and deep sea color somewhere between green and blue, caught attention easily and her choice of a simple pair of jeans and white shirt had stood out among so many dresses. All the same Erin found her gaze was also drawn to Darcey Bussell, known for writing Sci-fi and mystery books that often had LGBT heroines. Darcey was smaller than both Katie and Erin, but she was still incredibly sure of herself and seemed content to let Erin look her over. She had chosen a simple red dress, which flattered her slim shape, and she too wore simple ballet flats, Darcey's eyes were a deep brown color, that both drew a person closer and yet hid much of what she was thinking whilst still being expressive. Darcey's hair, loose as it was, fell into a simple bobbed shape, flattering her face and showing off Darcey's incredible cheekbones. There was much to attract Erin to both, although she highly doubted that Katie or Darcey would agree to share. 

She was, to put it clearly, overwhelmed. 

She had fled, heading out the doors to the gardens, seeking to hide herself. 

Darcey had been first to reach her, finding her hiding away in the garden benches, her eyes closed, silent tears escaping her. 

"Are you alright?"

"Clearly she isn't..."

Katie's voice echoed from behind them and she smiled slightly as she settled beside Erin, stroking away her tears. 

"What happened?"

"They all expect..."

Erin sighed, shaking her head. 

"It sounds stupid..."

Darcey had frowned, then smiled slightly. 

"You think you have to pick... don't you?"

"Yes."

Darcey had smiled, settling on the other side of Erin to slip an arm around her waist, her lips brushing her ear. 

"You don't..."


	2. Settling In

A week passed before Erin really dared to relax and trust that she was safe with Darcey and Katie. 

She had been shy when she first submitted to what they wanted, her body arching into their touches slowly but surely. It had been easy enough to let herself relax since neither woman was overly rough. 

Slowly the weeks continued to ease past, leaving them tangled together, the jealousy of the other women, and the men, had gone on unnoticed until Erin was alone, walking and thinking. 

Rough hands had pulled her back and behind rough trees, shoving her back so her back hit the bark, her yelp instant and pained. 

Her eyes had slid closed, her cries soft and pathetic even as she prayed that she would be found. 

Gentle hands closed at her wrists even as the woman was pulled back, pulling her aside and away, Katie moving to drag her away, Darcey soon slipping her arm through Erin's, taking her hand as they ran. 

It had been the end of the retreat then, Darcey coming home instantly with Erin, Katie following once she had packed up her home and belongings. 

The three had settled into a new life.


End file.
